The End of an Eternal Battle
by lyokophantom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends. But when Sasuke began to attack the village, they became the worst of enemies. Now, as Konoha slowly dies, Naruto and Sasuke fight to the end: Black Hole Chidori vs Twilight Rasengan!


**Basicaly, this is just a one shot of the final battle at Konoha. In the end, the entire battle comes down to Sasuke and Naruto. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The village of Konoha had stopped breathing. Konoha's throat was racked with black smoke and cries of anger and pain. Dust so thick from multiple explosions was blocking the midday sun.

Konoha was suffocating, and was slowly falling into the darkness surrounding it.

In the midst of the battle, two figures stood to face each other. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had met for one final battle, but there would be no tears this time. Thunder boomed in the distance. A storm was coming, eager to witness the battle below.

No words were said, the destruction around them spoke for Sasuke, and gave Naruto the justificatioin to end the Uchiha's life. The ground began to murmur below them, and then begun to shake. Sasuke and Naruto were releasing their power ready to go all out right from the start.

Small pieces of debris began to rise in the air, and the dust was pushed away. Sasuke closed his eyes, and instantly Naruto attacked. In a blur Naruto zigzagged towards Sasuke, his quiet rage pushing him to feel his knuckles embedd themselves in Sasuke's face. Sasuke opened his eyes and the Sharingan appeared.

He blocked the punch aimed for his head, but instantly felt the power behind it, and, a second later, was blown away. Managing to flip in middair, Sasuke slid across the ground on his feet. "What was that," Sasuke muttered to himself, hiding his surprise.

"You like that Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Not bad Naruto, nice to see you aren't such a big weak dobe after all."

"I stopped being a dobe a long time ago Sasuke, but you'll be dead before you realize that."

Sasuke drew his sword and charged, already annoyed with the bantering. Naruto simply stood where he was, totally relaxed. Sasuke suddenly leapt into the air, throwing an explosive tag. Naruto flicked his wrist and with a burst of wind, and the explosive tag was sent right back.

Sasuke sent a beam of lightning threw his sword, impaling the note and effectiively destroying it before it could detonate. The lightning continued toward Naruto. "Nice try Sasuke." Naruto reached down, and ripped a huge piece of the ground out. The lightning barrelled toward the shield, and connected. The shield exploded, but when the smoke cleared, Naruto stood unharmed, his hand still reaching out.

Sasuke let the tiniest flicker of surprise etch its way onto his face. Naruto remained somber. Naruto opened his hand, and watched as the dirt remains of his shield fall to the ground.

"I'm afraid the Arts of the Sage are a little much for you to handle, Sasuke."

"You're strong Naruto, I'll acknowledge that, but you have no idea how deep my powers have grown!" Sasuke hissed, suddenly furious.

"You really believe you're powers have grown so much? Why? Because you defeated Itachi? No, Sasuke, no. Itachi was weakened after having the Mangekyou Sharingan for so many years. You beat a mere shadow of what your brother once was," Naruto declared, fire burning in his eyes.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Naruto had read him like an open book. "You know nothing," he screamed. The lightning appeared in his hands without him even performing the hand signs.

"Double Chidori!" Sasuke's face was twisted in the dancing light of the electricity, all of it centered around an angry smirk.

"So, thats how you wanna settle it huh? The same way you won last time..." Naruto bowed his head. "I will gladly end your tormenting anguish, Sasuke." Chakra began to swirl in the right of Naruto's hands, mixing with a green energy, the power of nature itself. "Sage Rasengan!" The ball was of energy was green and twice the size of a normal Rasengan. It would be more than enough.

They charged, drawing their attacks back, ready to thrust. But, when they were fifty feet away Sasuke's eyes changed. His left eye began to bleed, as the Mangekyou Sharingan appeared. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. It was a trap.

Naruto moved his hands together as if to smash the Sage Rasengan, still running at Sasuke.

"Amaterasu!"

Instantly, enormous black flames crackled into existance, and they enveloped Naruto. Sasuke waited a minute, and then exstinguished the flames with his Mangekyou Sharingan. When the flames were gone, Sasuke's jaw tightened in anger and shock, his eyes widening.

Naruto stood unharmed, surrounded by a swirling green shield of what he called sage chakra. (mixture of the energy of nature and his own chakra) Sasuke's jaw relaxed slightly when he noticed something. Naruto was breathing heavily. Apparently it had taken a substantial effort to manipulate such a powerful concentrated attack. And to manipulate it to such a degree had even left Naruto feeling a bit winded.

Sasuke released the chakra and the Chidoris dissipated. Naruto dropped the shield. Despite both of them using one of their few trump cards each, niether was hurt, just tired. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and could sense Sasuke's tiredness as well.

_Using Ninjutsu or Senjutsu is becoming too unpredictable, too dangerous. I don't know the full abilities of Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. I gotta resort to Taijutsu, _Naruto thouht.

Lightning lit the sky, and a gust of wind blew away the remaining dust around them. Thunder exploded in the clouds. The storm had arrived. Now, the real fight began. Somewhow, both knew the stance of the fight was changing to taijutsu, and they both charged, becoming blurs.

Sasuke blocked a roundhouse kick by Naruto, trying to catch him with his fist, Naruto ducked, only to put his chin right in the path of Sasuke's knee. Naruto was rocked upwards, and Sasuke attacked in earnest. Naruto blocked what he could, but Sasuke landed multiple blows. Suddenly, Sasuke felt that familiar vibration of power in the air. The same power Naruto had used earlier. Out of nowhere a fist dug itself into Sasuke's ribs, and he felt several ribs crack.

Sasuke's counterattack to this blow was to upheave blood onto Naruto's face as he crashed into a nearby building. Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto had dug through the debris, grabbed him, and thrown him into the air.

Naruto leapt into the air with such force that he left an indentation in the ground. His hands glowing with sage chakra, he cupped both hands together and sent Sasuke rocketing back towards the ground with a hammerfist.

_Where is all this power coming from? I can't detect him summoning that new power from inside him! Is he...is he drawing the power from an outside source? _Sasuke flipped and landed on the ground, his legs barely managing to sustain the landing, with that thought in mind.

Saske removed his jacket as Naruto began to descend towards the ground. He touched the seal on his right wrist, and a giant shuriken appeared in his right hand. The weapon began to hum, as Sasuke allowed his lightning natured chakra to flow into the weapon. With a flash, the weapon was consumed in lightning.

Naruto saw the flash. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A second Naruto appeared and a Rasengan was formed. Naruto grabbed his clone, managing to manipulate the air currents due to his wind affinity, slowing his descent. Spinning, Naruto threw the clone with the Rasengan as Sasuke heaved his lightning shuriken into the air.

Time slowed.

Hearts raced.

Eyes widened.

Attacks collided.

With a flash the attacks collided, and Naruto watched in slight disbelief as his clone and the Rasengan were obliterated, but not before managing to stop the lightning shuriken in its tracks.

Still spinning and crackling, the shuriken plummeted to the ground, 'til Sasuke made a hand sign that Naruto did not recognize. Another flash, and the lightning suddenly flooded out of the shuriken and shot towards Naruto!

"Aah!" Naruto twisted so he was on his back, facing the sky. He took a deep breath. "Wind Style: Demon's Breath!" A freight train of hot air barreled out of Naruto's mouth, and he shot down to the ground.

He just managed to catch himself and landed on his feet, rolling to avoid the brunt of the impact. He leapt up, and faced Sasuke, who had his hand raised, palm upward.

"Did you really think I was finished, Naruto?"

"What?"

"You should feel honored dobe, you're only the second person to ever see this jutsu!"

"Whatever you're planning Sasuke, I won't let you do it!" Naruto felt his anger boiling at the Uchiha's last statement, which had dripped of sickly arrogance. "You think you're the only one who has battle winning tricks up his sleeve Sasuke?"

"Quit trying to bluff Naruto, that new Rasengan of your's was a nice trick, but it seems that it's your most powerful jutsu! I countered it before you even connected with it," Sasuke sneeared.

The sky was darkening, as the black clouds seemed to swirl around each other. Their were multiple flashes of lightning, all them arcing toward the center of the swirling mass of clouds, where a hole was appearing.

All of this was happening right above Naruto, and he couldn't help but watch, horrified and fascinated at the same time.

_This technique...its similar to something...wait...NO! Limelight! It's like Limelight!" _Naruto's eyes widened, remembering the attack on the village by the controlled undead. Even though Limelight never fully activated, Asuma had claimed it was the most powerful lightning based jutsu of all time. Sasuke's technique, Naruto knew, wasn't as powerful, but this technique could easily be the second most powerful lightning jutsu ever!

Then, with a roar that seemed to shatter the sky, the lightning flooded out from the hole in the form of a giant beast. It reared it's enormous crackling head, and suddenly plunged towards the earth, right onto Naruto.

It was as though heaven was bleeding, and all it's blood was plunging toward a single spot.

"KIRIN!" Sasuke roared, not even hearing himself. His eyes were black holes against the light, blocked by his long locks of hair. The Uchiha looked like a black phantom against the blinding light of Kirin.

_I gotta hand it to ya Sasuke, thats one hell of an attack. I didn't expect to resort to this so soon, but then again you are an unpredictable bastard... _Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating, blocking out every aspect of Sasuke's attack as it barrelled toward him.

Naruto opened his eyes, as the crackling air around him exploded with sage chakra. "Senjutsu: Sage Mode!" His eyes became long elongated slits with curved edges, gold and crimson in and around his eyes. Naruto gathered all the sage chakra, until it resembled a giant pool, swirling above him.

Naruto ran through the logic of this desparate counter one last time._ His technique is simply normal lightning manipulated by chakra. His technique is filled with nature's power. I just hope I can take it._

A silent explosion.

A ghostly light.

A gasping village.

A bleeding heaven.

A brooding hell.

Nothing. There was no smoke, no crater, no nothing when Sasuke opened his eyes to view the fatal fruits of his jutsu. When he saw Naruto, on his hands and knees, but still alive, Sasuke felt his life of vengeful ambitions start to shred into pieces.

Naruto, shaking violently, managed to weakly stand. He had to enter Sage Mode in order to draw on enough of the energy of nature around him to absorb that attack. Naruto had the ability to use nature's power as far as his abilities could control. He'd taken those abilities to the limit by using nature to absorb the natural attack Sasuke had used.

Unfortunately, there was only one place all that energy could go.

Inside his body.

Naruto's entire body buzzed with agony as the lightning coursed through his veins. If he wasn't it Sage Mode, he certainly would've died. Still, absorbing the attack had left all the heightened power Sage Mode gave him nearly spent.

Sasuke could barely see through the red fog that was his fury. He barely managed to move his feet, and just began to stiffly walk towards a weakened Naruto. Naruto only had his right eye open, as he saw a blurry Sasuke w approaching him.

**_I can force the energy out of you._**

_I've refused to rely on you anymore, remember, Kyuubi?_

**_Technically, you're not using my power, I'm just pushing some foreign energy out of you. Trust me kit, you aren't going to grow any tails._**

_Even though you would want me to. To give you the control. I know how this goes, Kyuubi. _

**_True, but right now, I'm not offering you my power, though I would like this Uchiha killed already._**

_Oh, don't worry, it'll be done._

**_Oh, I know it will be..._**

_Is that encouragment I'm hearing from you?_

Naruto got no reply. And it was only as inner connection was briefly severed by silence that Naruto noticed Sasuke standing right in front of him, his eyes blazing with sickening hatred.

"Why..." Sasuke hissed, and drove his fist into Naruto. And another, and another, and another...

Naruto was a bloody mess as Sasuke kicked him into the air. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Sasuke screamed, kicking him multiple times in the ribs as Naruto flew through the air. With a final kick and a savage scream, Sasuke sent Naruto rocketing into a nearby building.

Sasuke landed a ways from the building, and simply walked toward the building he sent Naruto crashing into. His body was bloodied, and he could feel a gash on his head as blood poured into his eyes.

_Fine...Do it...Kyuubi._

The building was literally split in half as all the lightning in Naruto's body erupted in a shockwave. Sasuke could just hear Naruto's inhuman howl of pain, as the Kyuubi made his presence felt.

Sasuke lost his footing as the force of the shockwave sent him flying, he flew through the window of a nearby shop, the glassing shredding his bare torso. Like a bullet, he broke through the thin back wall of the shop and finally skipped along the street behing it as he lost speed, finally skidding to a stop.

Sasuke lay, spread-eagled, staring up into the storm above, trying to focus as the clouds became a blurry haze. His breath came in short, quick gasps.

_Is it my destiny to fail? How...how could it be, that all my rage, all my pain... How could it not be enough to kill Naruto?_

Sasuke blinked as he felt cold raindrops begin to cruelly splatter on his face, indifferent to his torment.

"Did it work," Naruto muttered to himself as he untangled himself from the stony grasp of the torn building. He looked toward a building a hundred feet across from him, which Sasuke had ripped through.

Holding his breath, Naruto briefly closed his eyes and concentrated. "Shit," he whispered, opening his eyes. He could still detect Sasuke's presence of life, dully pulsing on the other side of the building.

Naruto began to walk toward the building as he sensed Sasuke's slow deliberate movements. Naruto did not break his stride as he observed Sasuke emerge on top of the sagging roof of the shop.

This was it. It was the single most important crossroad either had reached.

One would walk the path of life.

One would walk to the abyss of death.

The two warriors drew upon the very deepest depths of there soul for every last bit of power they could muster. Naruto's Sage chakra began to mix with his Kyuubi chakra, and he couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke was going to get the power to beat this final attack.

The Uchiha stared at his left hand, and allowed the blood dripping for his left eye to fall into it. Small black flames of Amaterasu appeared in his hand, and even though the flames licked his skin, they did no harm.

Then he let his lightning natured chakra flow into the small flames, and in a small flash of light, the flames and lightning melted into a powerful, crackling sphere. The main body of the sphere was black, with veins of white energy. Meanwhile rings of white flames and black lightning danced across the howling orb, and it began to grow as Sasuke poured all of his power into it.

Soon, the crackling orb was larger than his entire body, and Sasuke raised it above his head. "Black Hole Chidori."

Meanwhile, Naruto's attack was complete as the red and green energies melted together and in another flash of light, a giant golden Rasengan with a silver ghostly tail appeared.

"I've brought together two of the most powerful sources of good and evil...of light...and darkness," Naruto whispered, as Sasuke leapt into the air, bringin the Black Hole Chidori frontwards.

_Now I actually know what to name this jutsu! Sasuke can't get the only cool name for his attack!_ And Naruto began to laugh, wondering why he even cared if Sasuke's name for his attack was cooler than the name he'd come up with. And even as Naruto muttered the name of his attack, still rediculously hoping it would sound cooler than Sasuke's, he let all his hatred go, knowing he was about to die with the warrior he no longer had any choice in killing.

He jumped to meet Sasuke one final time.

"Twilight Rasengan..."

The entire village was engulfed in light as the Black Hole Chidori and the Twilight Rasengan met for a final time. And in that flash of light, only one person's heart stopped beating, as the other completely severed the head of his hatred.

* * *

The crater was a hundred feet deep, and several hundred more feet in diameter. All the abadoned buildings had been recklessly destoryed in the ecstasy of the battle. At the very bottom of the crater, Naruto was on his knees, staring into the empty, unseeing eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, who lay beneath his gaze.

He did not know how he lived, all he knew was that his attack had been just a bit stronger, but the resulting explosion should've killed him anyway.

_Sasuke would know how I lived and he died. Damn it! Even with him dead now he still gets to know how this really ended. _

Naruto briefly raised his head as the rain began to pour in earnest.

_Even in death, he still learns something really cool and leaves me in the dust...Just like old times._

* * *

**I hope you liked this oneshot battle between them, and I hope to see what you guys think of it. So please, leave a review, or whatever.**

**Don't learn something from this story... and just leave me in the dust. Hahaha!**


End file.
